Talk:Takumi kills the Kazuki Sato Show revivers/@comment-3969350-20130823041034
I can't take this anymore! (blindfolds her face with a blindfold) Reicheru: "Taku has done it again! Like TSS, I'm wanted aswell, he's wanted for attacking and murdering teachers, even though he's only a child!" Sophie: "Yeah, right!" whispers in Sophie's ear Reicheru: "TSS is Toshio Samo, don't tell Takumi or he'll kill him." Sophie: "I promise." jumps Sophie: "Reich, what's wrong?" rushes to the phone and dials Gemma the Good Witch's number to Gemma watching a YouTube video and drinking milk phone rings and Gemma answers the phone Gemma the Good Witch: "Hello, witches' hut, this is Gemma the Good Witch speaking." Reicheru: " " Gemma the Good Witch: " " the Good Witch bursts into Gemma the Good Witch: "TAKUMI AKIO SOTO!!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS, YOU RABID RODENT!" comes over to Gemma the Good Witch and Gemma the Good Witch whacks him with her broom and roughly and verbally drags him upstairs to his bedroom Gemma the Good Witch: "TAKUMI AKIO!!!! YOUR BEHAVIOR WAS VICIOUS AND APPALLING!!!!! FIRST YOU KILLED TAKASHI, YOU KILLED KAZUKI, YOU HACKED INTO KAZUKI'S COMPUTER ACCOUNT, YOU CANCELLED THE KAZUKI SOTO SHOW, YOU KILLED KAZUKI'S FANS INCLUDING THROWING THEM INTO GAS CHAMBERS, STABBING THEM AND BEHEADING THEM AND NOW YOU KILLED THE REVIVERS!!!! I AM COMPLETELY DISGUSTED YOU FILTHY SHAMEFUL SON OF A B***H!!!!!! IT'S STILL A GOOD THING THAT THEY ARE CLOSE FRIENDS TO KAZUKI, MISTER!!!!!!! I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DONE ALL THIS, KAZUKI AND TAKASHI ENJOYED SPENDING TIME WITH ALL THEIR FRIENDS, THEIR SIBLINGS, AND THEIR COUSINS UNTIL YOU BEHEADED THEM AND KILLED THEM, YOU LYING MALICIOUS SICK MONSTER!!!!!" Reicheru: "Not again...." puts her finger on fire and fondles with her fingers Gemma the Good Witch: "THAT IS IT, TAKUMI AKIO SOTO, YOU WILL NEVER HANG AROUND WITH ALESSANDRO EVER AGAIN!!!" the Good Witch turns Takumi into a mouse, throws him into the Naughty Cage, slams the door and locks it with a key while her anger explodes even more Gemma the Good Witch: "I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR MORBID BEHAVIOR ANYMORE!!!! YOU WILL STAY IN THIS CAGE AND DON'T YOU EVER, EVER COME OUT!!!! I AM DISGUSTED WITH YOUR VICIOUS BEHAVIOR YOU STUPID GROSS RODENT!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU ARE EVER GOING ON A COMPUTER, YOU DISGUSTING SON OF A B***H, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE AND I AM SEVERELY DISGUSTED WITH YOUR VICIOUS BEHAVIOR YOU SHAMEFUL VICIOUS RODENT! HOW DARE YOU! KAZUKI WORKED EXTREMELY HARD ON HIS YOUTUBE SHOW UNTIL YOU COMPLETELY KILLED HIM, YOU HACKED INTO HIS ACCOUNT AND YOU ENDED HIS SHOW PERMANENTLY BECAUSE OF YOU KILLING HIM!!!! YOU WILL NEVER SEE ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS FOR AS LONG AS YOU SHALL LIVE, YOUR FRIENDS WILL NOT COME TO YOUR HOUSE EITHER, YOU WILL NEVER WATCH TV OR LISTEN TO MUSIC, YOU WILL NOT BE GOING OUTSIDE AND I WILL 1 MILLION PER CENT MAKE SURE THAT SANTA CLAUS WILL PUT YOU ON HIS PERMANENT NAUGHTY LIST FOR CHRISTMAS AND IF YOU TRY TO GET OUT OF THIS CAGE THEN WE WILL SELL ALL YOUR BELONGINGS TO NANNYFAN92'S SHACK OF TRIUMPH!!!!" reverts Takumi back into normal, destroys the cage, and takes Takumi chases after Alessandro and takes Takumi away from him Reicheru: "I KNOW WHAT YOU BOTH ARE! TRAITORS! YOU BETRAYED MY GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDMOTHER, SHE MADE A PROMISE TO SATOKO SATO AND YOU JUST HAD TO BREAK IT FOR HER, TAKU, HOW COULD YOU, YOU ARE THE TRAITOR! YOU F**KED UP YOUR ELECTRIC ABILITIES AND CHANGED THEM TO EVIL! YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY HATE YOU FOR THAT! INCLUDING YOUR SONS!" uses Life Magnet, banishing Takumi with Alessandro goes into Crazy Form 10, still holding Takumi Gemma the Good Witch: "Come on girls, after him!"